Tiny Drops of Water
by Cherry Jean
Summary: I never thought that a scene that only exists in the movie actually exist in real life. So I guess that's what the rain will do to you. RxA


Tiny Drops of Water

by **Cherry Jean  
**

* * *

_One Shot  
_

* * *

"_Ranma, what are you doing out there? You'll get a cold!" Nodoka said as she realized her son was sitting at the hallways, gazing the rain falling down from the sky.  
_

"_Nothin' Momma, it's just so pretty," he replied.  
_

_Indeed it was, the cool drops of liquid fell from the sky in a gentle manner.  
_

"_Well, at least wear a sweater. It's getting really cold." she said quickly ushering him into the house. _

_Nodoka stared at Ranma as he walked in, she just couldn't understand why the little boy liked watching the rain so much. Whenever he was a baby he would stop what he was doing and just stare. Her and Genma never understood why he liked it so much, it just calmed him. _

** *****

Now, a 17 year old Ranma stood fixated on the scene before him, oblivious to the outside world.

"Ranma..Ranma...RANMA!!" Akane yelled into his ear.

"Huh? What?" he said, jumping in his seat.

Akane looked at him strangely, "I said, you got the answer to number 12 wrong because…"

Ranma drifted off again, that was the thing with Akane. Ever since senior year started she became so uptight about school and college. School was the only thing she talked about now and it was getting really boring.

_Well, it's better than trying out her toxic food. _

Staring at her intently, Ranma broke her ramble. "Have you ever wanted to drop everything and go dance in the rain?" he asked.

Akane's face went soft for a while, "Hmm, that would be nice. Ranma are you SURE you're ok?" she asked with a hint of irritation in her voice.

Ranma didn't answer, instead he left the classroom. It was free period after all. He walked hurriedly to the top of the school building, the only way to get to his special place.

When he reached the top,he opened the door and sat down. The rain was pleasantly calming. Rather than a big storm, it was more like he was watching a scene coming out from the movie. The breeze was making him feel more relaxed. As if he was floating in the sky, never going to fall down.

Then, he started to think about his future. Yes, he is going to graduate for a few more months and he was nervous about it. His friends are going to college. Akane is going to college.

What is he going to do while Akane is away? Should he also go to college or just get married with Akane and manage the dojo while she is away?

He was confused. His future was unpredictable. All he know, his life will always involve with martial arts.

Ranma sighed. He did not mind marrying Akane at all. At first it was the worst idea ever when he first came to Nerima Ward. But as he get to know Akane, she was quite nice and cute.

Man, what am I thinking! I cannot marry Akane! I can't.. right?

"So, this is what makes you run away from me?" A voice suddenly said. Ranma looked at his left and saw was also sitting next to him.

"Hmm, yeah. How did you get up here?"

Akane looked at him, "I've been here all the time. I guess you were thinking too deep. Silly." She giggled. Ranma blushed and turned away.

"Akane, I've been thinking really hard. Do you think you're future is guaranteed? Like the way you planned?" Ranma asked, he was shy about it but he need to know what she really thinks.

"Not really, I know I'm going to college. But I really don't what will happen after that." Akane lied. She knew what is going to happen. Go to college, marry Ranma and then help him with the dojo. She cannot say anything about it. Because it made her feel happy just thinking about it.

"What about us marrying? Do you think it's a good idea?" Ranma slowly asked, not wanting for her to get mad. They were actually talking with no arguments.

Akane went silent. She did not know what to say. Ranma regretted asking her that question.

"You know, I've been coming up here to watch the rain since I was a freshman." Akane rocked forth and back, pulling her knees to her chest.

"You come here to watch the rain?" he asked.

"As a matter of fact yes, I do. But I don't think you would care. You probably would call me stupid for saying that." she scoffed.

"Nah, I like the rain too. Only staring, not running out there!" he responded. They both choked a laugh at that remark.

They sat there for a few minutes watching the rain until Akane broke the silence.

"You know what I like about the rain? How calm it looks. I mean it doesn't look like it can hurt anything does it?" she asked.

"No it doesn't actually. Its beautiful," he answered.

"Yeah I know," she agreed.

Ranma was a bit taken back. It was a little weird having an actual conversation with Akane since she apparently hated him. Especially since she was agreeing with him as well. They sat in silence again until Akane spoke for the second time.

"We should go out there!" she exclaimed.

"What? I can't! I'll get wet, and you'll get wet and then we get a cold!" Ranma explained.

"Oh, come on. It'll be fun! Besides, it's not that cold today! Actually I've been sweating a lot today."

"I'll pass," Ranma shooed her and pulled his knees together. Akane shrugged with a smile and said, "Suit yourself!"

Ranma took a peek, staring at Akane who was already outside. She looked so happy, turning round and round, her face lifted up to the sky. She felt his eyes on her and looked at him with a radiant smile on her face. As they stared at each other longer the grins left their faces, and they slowly started walking towards each other. Ranma started to get shorter, more feminine and turned to a red-headed girl.

It was Ranma who took the plunge first. He reached out and grabbed Akane's face, pulling her closer. Gently, he pressed his cool lips to hers and she quickly responded. The rain started to slow down and birds were heard. The sun started to shine and tiny drops of water fell on their lips. Even though he was not in his original body form but god, everything felt right, her lips, her touch and the way her body folded into his.

He didn't care whether he is a girl or a boy right now, he didn't care that he could possible catch pneumonia (as his mother would probably say). All that mattered was him and Akane, right then and there.

Wow, all that from one kiss?

I guess that's what the rain will do to you.

**~END~**

* * *

Author's Note

_Ughh, I'm so sad._

_When I backspace the page suddenly returned to Documents and when I clicked forward the story I wrote was no longer there!_

_Worse, it happened 3-4 times! Gahh, frustrating!_

_Anyway, I'm eating nuts and I don't think sucking the nut shell is a good idea._

_hehe_

**P.S**_ Should I type "she" or "he" when Ranma turns to girl form? Slightly confusing.  
_


End file.
